


In The Name Of Boredom

by ninwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Alec, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt Magnus, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Romance, Sickfic, demon hunts, | - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: A collection of (relatively) short drabbles to help me beat writer's block.





	1. A Reasonable Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the show-verse. Few years after season 1. Cano-divergent.

Alec never thought he'd regret the day he agreed to be Jace's _parabatai_.

And, for the most part, he never has. Even when Jace weakened their bond, stole the Mortal Cup and threatened Isabelle's safety, even then, there had been a part of Alec that was still grateful for the bond they had, the connection. It had been what kept him going, the part of him that hurt despite the fragility of their bond.

Of course, that incident was years ago, and their bond is as strong as ever.

That doesn't mean that regret isn't entirely foregone, though. Because Alec is really regretting his decision at the moment, which is a fair and reasonable conclusion in response to Jace's ridiculous course of action.

"Alec, stop frowning. You've already got enough wrinkles."

Alec rolls his eyes, and deepens his frown. Damn Jace. Damn him and his stupid ideas that everybody else agrees with despite Alec's adamant refusal. Damn. Him.

"Alexander is too young for wrinkles," Magnus intercepts, from his spot on their bed, where he's lounging, far more comfortable than Alec is in this situation.

He's mid-twenties, but arguing with his boyfriend is not the best idea. And he's already irritated enough.

"I hate all of you." Alec states. The bedroom door creaks open, and Clary pokes her head in. "You're included in this." Alec tells her.

Clary smiles weakly in puzzlement. "Okay..."

"Our dear Alexander is exclaiming his deep and utter hatred for us." Magnus explains. "Welcome to the club."

Clary nods, as though it makes perfect sense. "Isabelle is ready as soon as Alec is."

"If he stopped moving we'd be done already," Jace grumbles, fixing Alec's cobalt blue tie.

"If you don't want a black eye I suggest you _shut it._ " Alec bites out from between gritted teeth.

Jace winks - what the hell - and smoothes over the folded lapels of Alec's black suit jacket. It's really well-tailored, fitted to Alec's broad build perfectly. Magnus had gotten it for him, from - somewhere. Alec prefers to leave the details alone.

Jace glances quickly over Alec, assessing him, before nodding curtly. "You're done."

Alec tugs at the cuffs of the jacket and frowns. "I cannot believe you talked me into this."

Jace claps a hand on his shoulder. "You agreed."

"Yeah, well." Alec fiddles with a haphazard strand of hair. "I wasn't really left with much choice, was I?"

"Nope."

Isabelle saunters in, elegant in a bright red strapless dress with an - inappropriately - high slit up the left side, revealing her sky-high silver stilettos, sharp enough to probably act as a weapon on their own. Her hair is curled and decorated with a silver headdress with beads that sit like rain droplets, her lips the same bright colour as her dress. There's bangles lining her left wrist, her silver snake bracelet wrapped around her right. Thanks to Magnus' glamour spellwork, her runes are hidden, her skin bare, befitting her disguise as a mundane.

"Alec, we are obviously the most attractive people of the group," Isabelle continues. "These other guys can't pull off this mission as well as us."

"Firstly, I don't believe that." Alec retorts, turning around to face his sister. "And secondly, that shouldn't equal my basic coercion."

Isabelle glances at Magnus, her grin widening. "From what I've heard, you _are_ being ... _benefitted_ from this mission."

The heat that creeps up Alec's neck is astronomically hot.

"Isabelle!"

His sister laughs softly, and even Magus snickers, though he kindly tries to cover it up with a cough. Jace smirks, and folds his arms over his chest. A few years ago, he would have been as embarrassed as Alec. Unfortunately, it's been long enough that Alec is the only one who is mortified by his sister's - far too casual - statement.

He wants to reiterate his earlier point, but it just seems like wasted effort. Besides, if they keep arguing, he'll only end up losing, and they need us much time as they can to accomodate for extraneous variables.

"Can we please just hurry up and get this over and done with?" Alec requests, huffily.

They - being he and Isabelle, because everyone else seems to despise the idea of his happiness - have to intercept a rogue Fae before they intentionally wipe out at least a hundred mundanes. The problem, they have to infiltrate a gala - which involves expensive and uncomfortable outfits, at least on Alec's end - new identities, and resorting to hand-to-hand combat _only if absolutely necessary._

No bow and quiver. No seraph blades. No extra runes.

Everything must be carried out in a civil and discrete manner. Lest the mundanes freak out and tweet it or something.

(Yes, Alec knows what Twitter is. He doesn't know how to use it, or what the point of it is. But he knows _about it._ )

(Magnus has it.)

"Alexander, this is a high-profile societal event. You should be pleased I was even able to garner you an invite."

Alec sighs, and looks towards his boyfriend reproachfully. "I'd be far more pleased if you took my place."

"Now, darling." Magnus' expression is amused in a sympathetic way. This isn't the first time they've had this conversation. "You know why I can't. If Marius sees me there-"

" _The whole mission would be for naught_ ," Alec mumbles, the words having been repeated to his ears many times prior. "Yeah, I get it. I just don't like it. He's _your_ stupid ex, why am _I_ being punished for _your_ mistakes?"

He's deliberately baiting Magnus, which it appears, is a fact everyone is aware of.

"Because he'd probably punch _me_ in the face, and I'm too pretty for such gruesome injuries."

Alec rolls his eyes, straightening the hem of his jacket, out of anxious habit. "Can I punch _him_ in the face?"

"If the situation calls for it." Jace answers.

"I will not condone nor condemn such acts of violence." Magnus adds. "However, what you do when I'm not around is none of my business. You are your own Shadowhunter, and as such, are aware of the consequences of your actions."

Magnus concludes his sentence with a wink. He definitely wouldn't care if Alec punched the Fae in his symmetrically-perfect face. Everything he's just said is all for the sake of the others.

Alec has a feeling that he'd be pretty well rewarded if he did, in fact, commit such a 'violent act'.

"Are you two done flirting? We have to leave - like, now. You can jump each other's bones when you get back."

"Isabelle!" Alec exclaims, again, whipping his head around to stare at his sister. She's standing with one perfectly manicured hand wrapped around the bedroom door. Clary's standing next to her, decked out in her usual gear, beneath a dark moss-green peacoat.

She, along with Jace, will be serving as backup - if absolutely necessary. And, if not, purely a getaway service.

"Let's just get this over and done with." Alec grumbles. Magnus flounces up and kisses Alec gently on the cheek, wishing him luck for the mission and requesting Alec's safe return, as he does before every mission.

"I'll be home in a few hours." Alec promises.

"I'll be waiting." Magnus replies.

Alec allows himself a second to soak in the pleasing domesticity, before resigning himself to the chore of a mission he has no option of skipping.

The quicker he leaves, the sooner he'll be able to come back.

 

* * *

 

When Alec returns, it's to the welcome arms of his boyfriend and a very rewarding series of events that begin with a soft kiss and ends with the two of them cuddling beneath their dark silk covers, tired yet satisfied.

As it so happens, Alec didn't end up punching Marius in the face.

Marius _accidentally_ tripped and crashed into a buffet table, leading to food being spilt everywhere. He was taken back to the Seelie Court with a stern precautionary warning, probationary status in the eyes of both the New York Institute and the general convent of NY Downworlders - and a nasty black eye.

Despite his reluctance to go on the mission in the first place, Alec is quite pleased with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more posted, though I don't have a schedule for this :) I hope you liked this, and stay tuned for more :D 
> 
> [my Tumblr!](http://killjoyrow.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Luckiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. "Please, don't leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this one a little earlier than planned because I think we all need a little happiness at the moment. 
> 
> keep in mind, Max is around six, Rafael around eight.

It's the heartbreaking sound of a dry, painful cough that arouses Alec from his sleep. He groggily stretches and rolls out of bed, dragging himself onto his feet. Magnus hums in his sleep, and rolls over onto Alec's side of the bed, snuggling into Alec's pillow.

Alec's sweet, short-lived moment of simple domesticity is shattered with another heart-wrenching cough. He sighs, still barely half-awake, and staggers out of the room, the cold floorboards attacking his bare feet - they'd chosen floorboards over carpet because carpet stained easier. They hadn't taken in the factor of temperature, apparently, which Alec was now slightly regretting. That, and his own stupidity in not tugging on slippers first.

The door creaks as he pushes it open, revealing a dimly lit room with the curtains drawn haphazardly closed. There was a small figure by the window, clutching at the curtains as though desperate to hold onto them.

"Max?" He calls out, trying not to be too loud. There's a sniffle, and then the small figure nods. Now that his eyes have adjusted to the room, Alec can see his son, pressed against the window, eyes darting from Alec to the bed across the room from his own.

"What are you doing awake?"

"Rafe was coughing." Max states, very matter-of-factly. "I was helping him, by keeping the sun out."

As if on cue, Rafael coughs again. This one reverberates through Alec, plucking at the chords of his heart in an aching way.

"How long has he been coughing?"

"A little while," Max looks with concern over at his brother. "I think he's still asleep though. I called his name but he didn't answer."

Alec nods, stepping foward carefully, so as not to frighten either of his children. Max watches with eternally-curious eyes.

"Rafe," Alec calls out, softly, perching himself on the edge of his son's bed. When he receives no reply, he reaches a hand out, placing it gently on Rafael's shoulder. "Rafe. Rafael."

There's a stir, a low murmur, and then Rafael groggily opens his eyes, blinking blearily at his father. He breathes in, and then coughs, another horribly painful sound - for those hearing it as much as for him. Alec slides his hands beneath Rafael's back and lifts him up into a sitting position. In the time it takes him, Max manages to pick up Rafael's favourite stuffed toy - an exuberantly colourful giraffe with it's own pair of light-up sneakers to match Rafael's - and hands it over to his brother's clutches.

Max asserts his position by Rafael's side. It's unlikely he'll be easily moved, so Alec lets him stand there, knowing he won't do anything to hinder or annoy.

"Hey, buddy." Alec rubs Rafael's back gently. Rafael grimaces, leaning into the touch.

"Hurts," He mumbles.

Alec frowns, sympathetically. "Where does it hurt?"

Rafe reaches up and throat. From what Alec can figure out, he has a simple cold - which isn't fun, but can be quite easily fixed.

"Can you help him, Dad?" Max asks, worriedly.

Alec smiles kindly at his son. "Of course." He pats the bed, on the space next to Rafael. "Here, you keep him company, I'll go get Papa, and we'll get Rafael fixed in no time."

Max nods, and clambers onto his brother's bed, the plush giraffe stuffed between them. He wraps an arm around Rafael's shoulders and squeezes him. Rafael stifles a cough, and then rests his head on Max's shoulder.

Alec quietly backs out of the room. He remembers when he was younger, and he first had to look after Isabelle, whilst she was sick. Back then, he'd only been around nine years old - he'd almost suffocated his sister beneath a mountain of blankets, then froze her trying to starve off her fever, and ended up burning the chicken soup. Now, he's a lot better at it, but such memories don't fade easily, and he's still embarrassed and amused at his younger self.

Magnus is awake when Alec walks in, sitting upright in bed with his bare hands clenched tightly in his lap. "How is he?"

Alec smiles, weakly. "He's got a pretty nasty cough, but I think it's just a cold."

Magnus nods, and slips out of bed. "I'll get some soothing tea ready."

"Can you make a normal cup for Max?" Alec's smile brightens. "I can't see him leaving Rafe's side unless we physically peel him off."

Magnus laughs gently as he pulls on a silk robe. "Will do." He pauses, and then looks at Alec with a blinding amount of love and adoration. "We're very lucky, aren't we?"

Alec steps forward, and gently pecks Magnus' lips. "The luckiest."

 

* * *

 

It sounds like Rafael is snoring, so Max, not wanting to interfere with his brother's sleep, slowly removes his arm from around Rafael's shoulders.

After a few minutes, it seems pretty safe to continue. Max carefully slips off the bed, and pulls up the duvet over his brother. He's about to sneak out and find his parents, when he hears a croaky groan from behind him.

"Max," Rafael mumbles.

"I'm just going to find Dad and Papa," Max explains.

Rafael coughs, brokenly. "Please ... don't leave."

Max hesitates, slightly, and then nods. He's worried about Rafael, but he can't just leave his brother alone, either.

At least, if something goes wrong, he'll be here with him.

 

* * *

 

They all move to the couch, Rafael in the middle, Max squished up right next to him, their parents on either side. They keep an eye on Rafael's fever, keep him hydrated - occasionally, in Max's case, somewhat agressively - and try and distract him from his nasty cold. Max, who hates seeing his brother upset, refuses to leave his side for even a second. Alec and Magnus both have to promise to keep a careful eye on Rafael in particular instances, such as when Max requires the bathroom, to ensure that the young warlock will actually leave, though he hurries back.

Surprisingly, Rafael doesn't seem to find it suffocating or annoying. Instead, he spends the whole time resting against Max's shoulder, drifting in and out of sleep where he can.

If anything good can come out of being sick, it's the strengthened bond between Max and Rafael. Though it's been a few years, it feels like only yesterday, that Rafael barely spoke a sentence a day, and Max hid a glance of hurt every time his friendly advances were essentially shut down.

Fortunately, the two of them are know as thick as thieves. (Fortunate, for the most part, that is. No child is _absolutely_ perfect.)

No one could have foreseen how close Max and Rafael are, especially taking into consideration their vastly different personalities. The quiet, reserved, kind nature of Rafael, who dances around in light-up sneakers and devoures books, contrasting with Max's exuberant, loud and over-excited nature and his obsession with toys and knick knacks.

When Max is sad, or frustrated, Rafael distracts him with a tickle fight or an imaginary game of pirates. When Rafael gets scared, Max holds him tight and quietly sings Spanish lullabies beneath his breath, though he's yet to learn the meaning behind them.

When they're both happy, they conspire against their parents - ambushing them with snow in the streets, randomly dumping torn up scraps of colourful paper on their heads, hiding Alec's stele, or Magnus' favourite scarf. Of course, the classic pranks are still good - swithcing out the sugar for salt, is one of their preferred methods, especially in the morning when Alec has a meeting.

It doesn't matter what they do, though - deep down, Magnus and Alec love their children, even through the frustration and sleepless nights.

Their lives would't be nearly as happy without Max and Rafael in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will probably be posted in a few weeks - as I have more on my figurative plate than I actually realised. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! [My Tumblr!](http://killjoyrow.tumblr.com/)


	3. To Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wasn't supposed to get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Vulturemonem. Merry Christmas. x

It's a pretty fair statement.

_"Bastards."_

Alec plucks the string of his bow, another arrow sent flying with clear and precise accuracy. He breathes in, hastily, soaking in the warm presence of Magnus next to him, their bodies practically back-to-back.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one." He states, sending another arrow flying, this one lit up brilliantly with the fiery cerulean of Magnus' magic.

The Circle member falls to the floor, arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Magnus shoots out a wisp of magic, wrapping it around the man's body like a rope, until he's constricted, basically paralysed on the warehouse floor.

Isabelle, a few feet away, flicks her whip and trips a dark-haired woman, the red Circle rune blazing on her neck. "Any sign of Jace?"

"He was here." Alec states, shooting an arrow over Magnus' shoulder. "I can feel him, but it's a dull pulse. It's likely he's been moved to somewhere else."

"Very recently, though." Simon butts in, poking his head around a doorframe. Clary swipes her seraph blade before a Ravener demon can strike him. The demon disintergrates in a cloud of burning ashes that smells - well, like Hell.

"Tell me again, why bringing the vampire was important?" Alec snipes, sparing a glare at Simon. "I could have figured that out myself."

"Alexander, play nice." Magnus whispers.

Alec is about to turn back and reply, with some dry, satirical comment about _Raphael_ being smart enough to stay out of business that isn't his, when a deep grunt spikes icy fear in his chest.

The arrow is lodged in the demon's neck before Isabelle's whip reaches it. Alec whirls around, and catches Magnus before his swaying becomes dangerous.

"Cover us!" Alec shouts. Isabelle nods, and - secure in the knowledge that his sister will be able to protect them - Alec centers all of his attention on Magnus.

"It's only a scratch, Alexander." Magnus groans. "Nothing fatal."

"You're still hurt." Alec reminds him. He whips out a leather-handled pocketknife and slices the fabric of Magnus' silk sleeve, his overcoat thankfully discarded before they'd entered.

"I really like this shirt," Magnus complains, leaning back against Alec's chest.

"For some reason, your life is actually more important to me than your fresh-off-the-runway couture shirt." Alec replies, inspecting Magnus' wound. It's only really a scratch, and it doesn't look like any poison has been released - if there had, he's sure that Magnus would be able to tell him.

"How romantic."

Alec stills, and then coughs awkwardly. "Yeah, well." He really doesn't have anything to reply with. "Let's, uh - let's just get you out of here."

The Circle members, and accompanying demons, seem to have retreated. Still, they've managed to catch a few Shax demons, andwith any blind luck, they might be able to get some information on Jace, and Valentine's, whereabouts.

Alec turns to Isabelle, who nods. "Lydia is about a minute away - she borrowed the van."

"My van?" Simon asks, before adding: "Wait, she can drive?"

"We're Shadowhunters, not idiots." Alec snaps. "Of course we can drive."

"Though Alec drives like a snail." Isabelle pipes up.

"Road rules are - look, I'm not having this argument again, Iz, not right now. Can you please help me get Magnus out of here?"

They carefully lift Magnus up to a standing position, his non-injured arm wrapped around Alec's shoulder. They're just lucky he'd worn his chunky boots, today. He's a little closer to Alec's height with them on.

"It's okay." Alec mutters - to Magnus, to Isabelle, somewhat to himself. "Everything's okay."

Magnus will be okay, because Alec is going to get him home and attend to his wounds and then Magnus will be okay.

Because he has to be.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec is a little surprised when the door to Magnus' loft swings open. He hadn't even touched it.

He glances at Magnus, but the warlock is barely holding on to his coherency, so he can't have been the reason the door opens. Alec brushes it off and steps past the threshold. Though this time it's a little dampened, he still feels a slight thrill at knowing he is exempt from the wards that protect Magnus' home.

"Do I need to grab any potions, or something-" Alec asks, tightening his grip around Magnus' waist. Not that he'd really know what to do or what he's looking for, but - he just really wants to help. He needs to.

"No," Magnus groans. "Just - head towards, my room..."

Alec sighs, and staggers past Magnus' bright couch. He may be strong, but Magnus is practically his height and basically dead-weight at the moment, so maneuvering through the apartment is a bit more difficult than he'd like.

That, and he's worried about Magnus, worried that he won't be able to do anything to help. After all, Magnus wouldn't have gotten hurt if it weren't for Alec.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alec asks.

"For the thirtieth time, Alexander ... yes, I am okay. Just - just a little tender." Magnus sounds tired, but incredibly, not in pain.

Alec is only asking because Magnus received more than just bumps and bruises, he was attacked by a demon, his arm cut, and ... it just could have gone a lot worse than it did.

"Forgive me if I'm-" Alec clamps his mouth shut. That was a close call. And unfairly harsh.

He manages to get to Magnus' bedroom in, somewhat tense silence. Magnus' breathing is shallow and a little laboured, but otherwise normal, which calmes Alec's concerns a little. Not a lot, but by some.

He carefully helps Magnus lie on the sheet, grimacing himself at every slight wince that Magnus tries to hide. _It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's-_

"For what reason am I supposed to be forgiving you, again?"

Alec stills, and then fluffs up the pillows behind Magnus' head, which isn't easy because they're silk and don't really _fluff_ so much as they shift and then return to their original position. He can feel Magnus watching him, piercing eyes destroying every wall Alec has always fought _so hard_ to keep up.

"Alec...

"For worrying about you." Alec whispers. He keeps his eyes downcast, can't bring them up to meet Magnus' because he doesn't know what he'll see, and the uncertainty terrifies him.

There's a few beats of silence, during which Alec distracts himself by assessing the current state of Magnus' wound. The cut isn't that deep, with a few days of rest and some mindful attention, he should be as good as new.

(He may also have slipped a little energy to Magnus, to help him repair. Only a small amount, probably not even noticeable. He's not entirely sure how, but he'd thought about it, about sending him energy, and then the same tingling feeling had overcome him.)

"You were worried about me?" Magnus asks. He sounds - almost, in awe.

Alec looks up. "Of course." He states. He thought it was obvious. "I thought my ... excessive questions were annoying you, that's ... I didn't want to overstep any further."

Magnus' forehead crinkles with confusion. It's kind of adorable. "Overstep ... Alexander, you have been nothing but wonderful."

Alec rubs the back of his neck nervously, and then fiddles with the zip on his jacket sleeve. Magnus had bought him that jacket. After their first date. Said it was his way of integrating "some better fashion sense" into Alec's wardrobe.

Alec had been a little ... annoyed, at first. Until he realised the kind sentimentality behind Magnus' gesture. Then he'd just felt confused, but - in a good way. The same buzzing sensation he'd felt when he and Magnus had first shared drinks.

"I know you gave me some of your energy, too." Magnus continues. Alec doesn't speak - he can't. It's like his throat has caught stage fright.

"Which I appreciate, especially as you didn't have to - in fact, not many Shadowhunters would."

"I would." Alec whispers. Peeking out of the curtains. "You were hurt, and I just - I wanted you to get better."

"It's only a scratch," Magnus reasons, smiling kindly, his eyes bright but worn. "I've lived through worse."

Alec breathes in deeply, and closes his eyes, momentarily. Magnus shouldn't have had to live through pain, ever. And he shouldn't - he shouldn't be talking about it so casually.

"You were only on that mission for me." Alec opens his eyes. It's not a question. There's no room for argument.

"Yes," Magnus nods. "And I would do it again. Every day. For _eternity._ "

Loaded words for a man whom eternity is a genuine possibility.

"I just-" Alec rakes a hand through his hair. "I don't understand ... why?"

Magnus pats the side of the bed. Alec sinks down onto the silk duvet, feeling the heavy air expel from his lungs with one shallow breath. Magnus reaches out and aligns his palm with Alec's, their fingers slotting together.

"Because I like you." Magnus says it, as though it is the simplest thing in the world. "And because, even though we've only been on one date so far..."

Alec swallows. It's his fault they haven't been on more. He's been so worried about Jace, he's been neglecting the other people in his life.

He's been neglecting Magnus.

"You must remember, too, that I don't blame you for that. However, despite having only been on one date, I know that I want to get to know you better, to know what makes you tick and smile, the secret to your happiness and the things you keep hidden from the outside world. What we have, Alexander, is special - and I am willing to wait as long as I need to, and do what I must, to keep it safe."

It hurts. The center of Alec's heart hurts like an arrow has pierced his chest.

"I - I want," The words catch in his throat. Trapped. "I want ... this."

Magnus smiles. "Then that is all that matters."

 _He makes it sound so simple,_ Alec thinks.

"I didn't ... bother you?" Alec asks. "Today?"

"You've never bothered me." Magnus promises. It's sounds a little ... not false, but not entirely true either. "And I doubt you could."

Alec can't find the words he wants, to reply. Can't find the words that actually express what he's feeling.

So, instead, he tugs on Magnus' hand, and leans forward. There's a hesitancy to his movements, at first, but then he swallows his nerve and closes the distance between them, pressing his lips softly against Magnus'. Magnus responds firmly, his movements caressing and guiding. Alec is still new at this, at kissing, at dating, at romance in general, but Magnus makes it easy.

Magnus seems to make everything ... easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually think this is my favourite one so far.
> 
> this was supposed to be based off {4. "Do you ... well ... I mean ... I could give you a massage?"} but i got too carried away with the angst and the make-up-fluff, so, look for that prompt actually written in the future...
> 
> (To VM - I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for everything.)


End file.
